


You're Such a Stoner, Sam

by scruffydeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Marijuana, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffydeanwinchester/pseuds/scruffydeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enjoy a quiet night, and a joint. Cas gets high for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>written by: <a href="http://scruffydeanwinchester.tumblr.com">scruffydeanwinchester</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Stoner, Sam

Two days of driving non-stop starts to wear on the guys. It’s 11:45pm and they’re in the middle of nowhere when Dean suddenly pulls off to the side of the road.  
“What’s up?” Sam says, marking his page in the book he was reading and looking over at his brother.  
“I’m tired of driving dude, let’s just park it and crash,” Dean replies, rubbing a hand down his face. “Plus, I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
“Umm, alright. Where should we park?”  
“I’ll find somewhere.”  
Somewhere ends up being the middle of a farmer’s field.  
“Dean, we can’t park here. It’s private property.”  
“It’s May, Sammy. No one’s got crops going yet. We can see the stars from here, man. Come on, don’t be such a pussy,” Dean adds, grinning as he opens his door and climbs out. He pops the trunk and pulls out their trusty green cooler, which he stocked with beers during their last gas pit stop. He grabs two, popping the caps off with the handle of his knife.  
Sam settles onto the hood of the Impala gently, crossing his ankles and leaning back against the windshield. Dean climbs up next to him and hands him a beer. Clinking the necks of their bottles together, they both take a long swig, followed by longer sighs.  
“Look what I got for ya, bro. Found it in that nest we were at last week. I was saving it for a chill night,” Dean says, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulling out a pill bottle. It’s packed full with nuggets of marijuana. “Those vamps smoke some good shit too.”  
“Oh man!” Sam exclaims, grabbing the bottle from Dean and examining the contents. “Remember that time we crashed that house party in Wichita Falls? We got so baked, dude. That was awesome.”  
“Hell yeah it was.” Dean grins, remembering the night they spent partying at some stranger’s house, then running through backyards and hopping fences when the cops showed up.  
“Did you get papers?” Sam asks, unscrewing the lid from the bottle and sniffing at the pot inside.  
“Of course,” Dean scoffs, handing Sam a packet of rolling papers. Sam reaches around behind him through the open window and pulls his book off the dashboard, setting it flat on the hood in front of him. Dean hops off the hood and walks around to the passenger side of the car. He opens the glove box and digs around for a minute, coming up with an old grinder. He hands it to Sam and then ambles over to the cooler for another beer, automatically grabbing one for Sam as well.  
Sam breaks up two large nuggets and puts them in the grinder. Dean settles back on the hood as Sam grinds the pot. He sprinkles the herb into the paper and rolls it gently back and forth between his fingers to get the line even. Then, moving quicker than Dean can see, he deftly rolls the joint up tightly, licking the trailing edge to stick it closed.  
“Sammy, that’s a work of art. I could never roll like you can.”  
“One of my many talents.” Sam laughs as he pinches and rolls the end of the joint closed. He passes it to Dean and then scoops the remaining pot back into the little container, sealing it and setting it with the book and grinder in the space between them.  
“Fat joint. Awesome.” Dean says, holding the joint out to Sam and digging in his pocket for his zippo. “Light her up.”  
Sam takes the joint and the lighter from Dean and sticks the joint between his lips. Ducking his head and cupping his hand to block the slight breeze, he flicks the lighter to life, burning the tip of the paper. Puffing rapidly, Sam pulls the flame closer until it’s burning the pot, and a bright red cherry forms. He sucks in a quick puff of the cool night air and then holds his breath as he passes the joint to Dean.  
As Dean takes a long hit, Sam puffs out a row of smoke rings. He finished exhaling and takes the joint Dean offers. He watches as Dean lets the smoke trail slowly out of his mouth before inhaling it through his nose. Sam takes two hard hits, and then hands the joint back to Dean.  
“This is good shit, Dean,” Sam says through a cloud of smoke.  
Dean laughs and then sucks down another lungful. He taps the ash off the end of the blunt before passing it over to Sam.  
“Watch this.” Sam takes a deep hit and then hands the joint to Dean. Holding up his finger, he hops down from the hood of the Impala and then bends over, his lips almost touching the metal. Cupping his hand against the hood, he lets the smoke fall from his mouth. Then in one quick motion, he pulls his hand up. This causes the smoke to swirl rapidly up towards his face, spiraling like a tornado, which Sam promptly sucks down.  
“You are such a stoner,” Dean tells him, rolling his eyes.  
“Takes one to know one,” Sam replies, hopping back onto the hood next to his brother. Dean sucks down another two hits and hands the joint over. Then he gives Sam the bird and brings his finger to his lips. Sam quirks an eyebrow, and Dean winks before puffing out a succession of smoke rings. The rings come out in two rows, one on either side of his finger. Sam throws his head back, laughing.  
“Told you.” Sam takes another long pull on the joint and then taps the ash off the end. Handing it to his brother, he says, “I miss hanging out like this. We used to do this all the time. Toking and drinking and shooting the shit.”  
“I miss it too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
